Darkness in The Owllands
by Itachi-Luver1342
Summary: With the arrival of five new kits, there is also a prophesy. Wildstar must figure out what it means before it's too late. With there rivalry with Goldenclan, and the arrival of a mysterious she-cat, Owlclan has a lot to worry about.Rated T for later gore
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*(Itachi-luver1342) ~*~*~

Wildstar padded from her den and yawned. She had been up late last night, and it was hitting her hard. She stretched and licked one brown paw. She trotted over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a vole. She brought it back to her den and picked at it sleepily, then buried the remains. It was a warm New Leaf day, and five new kits had been born at half-moon. She was eager to meet them.

She padded out of her den and towards the nursery. She poked her head through the moss and was met with a glaring Sparrowfrost. She gave an exasperated sigh and looked around. Her eyes found three kits. One a tortoiseshell she-cat and two dark brown tabby toms, one with icy blue eyes, one with golden amber they were all playfully wrestling with each other. Wildstar's eyes softened with compassion as she watched the kits.

She turned her attention to there mother. "Sparrowfrost," she addressed the queen with a gentle tone, "How are you holding up?" Sparrowfrost wasn't the mothering type, as Wildstar knew all to well. She was happy for Rustyclaw, her deputy and father to the kits before her, but also sorry for him as well. The kits would probably be dumped into his paws a lot.

"I am doing well, thank you." There was gentleness in her tone that hadn't been there two moons ago. Perhaps these kits had changed her? "What are their names?" Wild star asked carefully. She lifted a paw and pointed to each one in turn; "Hatekit," she pointed to the tortoiseshell she-cat, "Brokenkit," a dark brown tom with long fur, "Angrykit," the dark brown tom with amber eyes, "Spitekit," the dark brown tom with blue eyes, "and Ragekit," she concluded with the spiky gray and white kit with amber eyes.

Wildstar shook her head. She was still the same Sparrowfrost we all knew. "Good luck to you, Sparrowfrost," I said, backing out of the moss. I padded to the clearing in the middle of camp and found my deputy, Rustyclaw. He was a handsome tom, with a ginger and white coat and icy blue eyes. He, Sparrowfrost, and Wildstar had all been apprentices together. He was Wildstar's closest follower, and best friend.

"Rustyclaw," She said, addressing him formally, "Have you set up the sun high patrol?" The tom nodded without saying a word. Wildstar nodded, approvingly. She sat next to him and they shared tongues for a bit, mewing to each other quietly. Suddenly a furry black she-cat with red eyes, and a white she cat with black spots and green eyes appeared. "Brokenshadow, Snowpelt," The leader greeted them, "Wildstar, Patchstep wishes to speak with you." Wildstar nodded in her all-knowing manner, said a quick goodbye, and headed for the medicine cat's den.

When she arrived at the den, Patchstep was nowhere to be seen, but an apprentice, Cinderpaw, was sitting on a nest of moss. The very dark grey almost black tabby she-cat with red eyes looked as if she had been in a very bad fight. Wildstar sighed. Cinderpaw and Featherpaw, a beautiful feathery furred white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches with amber eyes, always got in a tussle over small things, like which moss was better, or witch vole was fatter.

"It seems you and Featherpaw got in another 'heated argument'," Wildstar said, looking the apprentice over. A few claw marks here and there and some clumps of fur missing, but nothing major. "She started it!" Cinderpaw exclaimed. Wildstar chuckled. "Doesn't she always?" the leader joked back.

Suddenly, a dark brown, calico she-cat with welcoming forest green eyes trotted up to them. Patchstep licked Wildstar, who she took care of as a kit, on the head in greeting. Wildstar smiled to herself. "Patchstep, you called me?" Patchstep nodded. "Yes Wildstar. Starclan has sent me a message, and they must speak with you right away. It's an urgent matter." Wildstar nodded. Cinderpaw watched them in aw, and Wildstar chuckled.

"Cinderpaw, you will be joining us on our journey to Highstone." Cinderpaw's face lit up with excitement. "R-really, Wildstar?" the apprentice squeaked. Wildstar laughed, "Yes, really. We leave at sun high." The apprentice nodded and dashed off, not feeling the sting of the cuts anymore.

At Sun high, the medicine cat, the leader, and the apprentice set off. The journey was long and tiring. It was moon high when they finally reached Highstone. "Listen young apprentice," Patchstep warned, "You will be frightened, but exhilarated. Do not let your emotions overcome you." Cinderpaw nodded and they descended down the cave.

The way was very confusing. It was a zigzag effect that could confuse any cat. After a few moments they reached the stone. Wildstar lay beside it, waiting. Patchstep and Cinderpaw followed. After a few moments of waiting, Cinderpaw had doubts. _Maybe…_ she though, but then, the moon hit the stone. Wildstar touched her nose to it, and Patchstep followed close behind. Cinderpaw reluctantly placed her nose to the ice cold stone, and was asleep in less then a second.

*** (xBlazeheartx) ***

_I looked around the forest, the tress were ripped clean of its bark and leaves. "Where am I", I yowled. Suddenly a Russian Blue and calico padded toward her. The Russian Blue's eyes were widened with fear and agony, his pelt covered in deep bite and claw wound. "Help us", he choked out, I felt a rush of fear tingle into my body. Then the Russian Blue collapsed on the charcoal, blood-stained grass. _

_ "Wha-what's happening", I gasped in fear. The calico seemed worried, her pelt was bristling. Just then I suddenly knew that it was Rustyclaw's mother, Drizzlepelt. Poor, poor Drizzlepelt. She died bravely taken down by a Goldenclan cat, not just any cat, but their deputy. "Follow, now", she ordered me; I had no choice but to follow until we can to the Fortress, now on fire. _

_ "Five of Dark forest have come back, their mother full of hate, but only the broken shadow, a shattered blaze of the river, and the star of the wild can reform them, but beware…", Drizzlepelt rasped in my ear. "Huh? What do you mean by 'the broken shadow', 'a shattered blaze of the river', and 'the star of the wild'", I asked the starry calico. Before she replied back with another puzzling respond, she vanished. I was left alone in the fire. I thought to myself, a shadow can't be broken nor can fire be lit on water. I heaved a sigh before waking up. _

"Well, Wildstar, what did Starclan say", Patchstep asked worriedly, "Because you kept twitching your sleep".

"They told me that 'Five of Dark forest have come back, their mother full of hate, but only the broken shadow, a shattered blaze of the river, and the star of the wild can reform them', and then she cut off with 'but, beware', I curtly mewed, not wanting to mention the riddle to her faithful medicine cat.

~*~*~*~Itachi-luver1342~*~*~*~*

On the way back to camp, Wildstar pondered over the prophecy laid before her. '_Well…_' She thought, '_Star of the wild must have something to do with me…but what does 'the shattered blaze of the river' and 'the broken shadow' have to do with anything?' _Wildstar sighed, shaking her head. Starclan confused her deeply.

She glanced down on the tired apprentice. She chuckled. Cinderpaw's eyes where half closed, and her paws where dragging in the dirt. The leader grabbed the young she-cat by the scruff, and she was soon fast asleep. Wildstar felt a pang of regret. Had she done the right thing…? She pushed the feeling aside. Of course she had.

The doubt stuck to her like glue. What would have happened if she had pushed responsibility aside and done what any other she-cat would have? She set Cinderpaw down carefully, then shook her head violently. '_What am I thinking?'_ she scolded herself. She picked Cinderpaw up carefully and continued on, ignoring the questioning look from her medicine cat.

When they arrived at camp, Wildstar was greeted with the kind yellow eyes of a ginger tom. She quickly realized it was Cinderpaw's mentor, Eveningpelt. She blushed at his closeness and nearly dropped Cinderpaw from her jaws. "Welcome back, Wildstar." He greeted. Wildstar nodded, and took Cinderpaw to the apprentice den.

When she returned, she was met with a very distraught Patchstep. "Wildstar," she said franticly, "There's a mysterious cat in my den!" "_**WHAT?**_" They rushed to the medicine cat's den to find a sleeping she-cat with ginger and white fur and a crimson collar. The she cat was facing away from them. She looked badly injured, but well fed. Rustyclaw burst into the den. "Wildstar," He said in his deep, husky voice, "We found her unconscious at the edge of the river while we where on patrol. She was badly hurt, but you and Patchstep where on the way to Highstone so we brought her here till you got back."

Even if Wildstar didn't trust the new she-cat, she trusted Rustyclaw. "Patchstep," she said turning to the medicine cat, "Can you heal her?" Patchstep nodded, "Yes, but I need some time." Wildstar nodded, "Okay, good luck," And she turned and walked out. As she rounded the corner, her face came in contact with something with so much force, she was knocked back. When she looked up, she was shocked to see she had run straight into Eveningpelt.

"W-Wildstar!" He exclaimed. Wildstar blushed deeply. She had had a crush on Eveningpelt since they where both made apprentices. Eveningpelt grabbed Wildstar by the scruff and pulled the she-cat to her paws. He let go of her scruff and blushed lightly. The she-cat looked up and her white cheeks turned a rosy red. There faces where centimeters apart. '_Maybe…_' Wildstar started to lean in when suddenly-

"Wildstar, she's awake!" Wildstar gasped and stumbled back. She turned around quickly, the blush still firmly planted on her face. She looked at her medicine cat, her eyes betrayed her composure. "Let's see what our guest has to say," Wildstar said, before padding into the medicine cat's den.

***xBlazeheartx***

Blazeheart was busying washing her face, "Hey guest, first off what your name", Wildstar asked. Blazeheart looked at Wildstar; the cat had one white ear and one color-point ear. One of her eyes were closed with a nasty scar on it, the other was amber and widen with fear. "Why should I tell you?"

Wildstar flick her ear in annoyance and mewed, "I not going to kill you, mousebrain."

Blazeheart glowered at her and lied, "Blazey, I was attacked by a badger and then I must have faint". The truth her name was Blazeheart and she was attacked by a group golden colored cats, she never see so many golden colored cat in her life. "Boy am I hungry, got any fresh kill, kitty", she mewed. Wildstar lashed her tail and let out a large sigh and it came to her, _wait she said her name was Blazey, and the prophecy said something about a shattered blaze of the river, she must be the cat, _Wildstar pushed away the thought and responded, "don't call me Kitty, I have a name it's Wildstar and I'll get Rustyclaw to fetch you something". Blazeheart smirked and flexed her long ebony black claws.

~*~*~*~Itachi-luver1342~*~*~*

Wildstar walked from the den, calling for her deputy. He was at her side in a flash. "Rustyclaw," she ordered, "Fetch Blazey some fresh kill, please." The deputy nodded and trotted off to the fresh kill pile. He picked up a fish and looked to the leader for approval. She nodded then headed to her den to get some sleep.

Rustyclaw padded towards the medicine cats den. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. In place of the battered cat he had saved, a beautiful ginger and white fur and a crimson collar cat lay washing her face. His mouth opened slightly and his cheeks tinted red. He shook his head, pushing the thought away.

***xBlazeheartx***

Blazeheart finished washing her face and glanced at Rustyclaw. The tom was indeed handsome, his ginger and white pelt was well-groomed, his blue eye shone like ice. She blushed,_ this must be Rustyclaw. Gosh he handsome, but I can't like him when Pepperfleck's still out there wanting for me, after all he's the father of the soon to be kits of mine_. She pushed away the thought a pang of regret rushing into her body as she picture her and Rustyclaw watching the sunset, their tails entwined, _no I can't have him, he must already a have a mate and kits._

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Rustyclaw set down the fish and pushed it to her. He curled up next to her, paws tucked under his chest. He was sitting so close to her, there sides where nearly touching. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to talk to her. "I'm Rustyclaw, the clan's deputy. I never caught your name, though. Do you mind telling me?" he asked, hoping to hear her speak. "Blazey," she replied coolly. And like that, his favorite sound was her voice.

Wildstar padded into her den, but to her surprise, someone was waiting for her. It was too dark, but she could still make out amber eyes. "Oh! Hello, I didn't know you where in here." The steady amber gaze of the unknown cat didn't reply. Wildstar waited for them to say something, but they never did. "Do you mind telling me who you are? It's too dark, and my eyes haven't adjusted yet…" she trailed off.

The cat stepped closer. Wildstar took a step back. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "U-uh…" The amber eyed intruder stepped into a patch of moonlight seeping through the moss of her den. "E-"Before she could finish a muzzle was forced to her face.

***xBlazeheartx***

Blazeheart was pulled to sleep by Rustyclaw washing her. She blushed and purred happily of course it didn't last long. _Blazeheart gasped coming face to face to a large, broad shoulder, dark brown and cream tabby tom. "Jungle", she snarled. _

_The cat quickly replied, "You have no right to be here, I should have killed you". Just then, a large black and white with a bone color slammed into Jungle knocking him aside. _

"_Bone, what are doing", she squeaked with fright, Bone snarled, "don't fall asleep or you forget who you are". _

Blazeheart gasped glancing at Rustyclaw, his ginger and white fur bristled. "Wh-what wrong, Blazey".

"Nothing, Rustyclaw", she responded. Rustyclaw glanced at her with worry his icy blue eyes.

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Wildstar's eyes widened and her white cheeks tinted red. Eveningpelt jumped back. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking…" He trailed off and started to pad to the entrance to the den. Wildstar, unable to speak, lifted her tail into his path. "…huh?" He looked her in the eye. The blush was gone, and her eyes had turned serious.

"W-Wildstar…" Eveningpelt mumbled. He had never seen her so serious. She was always so free spirited, acting as if nothing bothered her. Now there was something in her eye that worried him. What was it? Fear? No, that's not right…Wildstar was never afraid, not even in combat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out shakily. When she opened her eyes again, they where warmer, friendlier.

Eveningpelt felt his heart skip a beat. He loved the way her eyes lit up. "Why don't we discuss this outside?" She said in her sing-song voice, "The rest of the clan's asleep, so we won't disrupt anyone." Eveningpelt nodded, not saying a word. They both stepped out of the den. Wildstar paused for a moment to take in the warm NewLeaf air. She turned to Eveningpelt, the moonlight dancing on her brown and white coat. She padded up to him and placed her nose on his flank.

"Mouse-brain…" she mumbled. She sat next to him. There pelts where touching. Wildstar was smiling, her eyes glittering with joy. Eveningpelt's heart was threatening to burst from his chest. He took a deep, calming breath, then let it out slowly. His brain was processing everything, trying to put it all together, when he felt something on his tail. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Wildstar's tail twined with his and suddenly…everything was okay.

**Hope you guys liked it! It took a few hays, but xBlazeheartx and I are finally done!**

**Next chapter will be on her profile :3 **

**See ya next time!**

**~Itachi-luver1342**


	2. Chapter 2

***xBlazeheartx****

Blazeheart ached to walk out of the den, but Patchstep wanted her stay in her den so she could check on her some more. Patchstep nosed around her body then stop at her stomach. Blazeheart knew her kits where due any day now. "Blazey, how much prey are you eating".

"I eat only eat two pieces a day. I take the scrawny ones. Why?" Blazeheart asked _does she know that I am having kits_….

Patchstep looked her in the eyes and mewed, "then you're expecting kits. My question for you is for how long".

"Way before I came here, kitty."

"So have you decided to become a member of Owlclan or leave, yet?"

"Yes, I wish to become a member of Owlclan." Blazeheart watched as Patchstep padded out of the medicine cat's den to get Wildstar.

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Wildstar had been waiting outside the medicine cat's den for a good few hours, when Patchstep walked in. "Well?" she asked irritably. "Blazey is expecting kits, Wildstar."

"Will she be staying with us?"

"Yes, she has decided to stay with Owlclan and be one of our Warriors." Wildstar nodded. "I will announce it to the clan," She said, and walked out, passing Blazey as she went.

Wildstar padded up to the top of her cliff-like rock and announced, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Her voice was loud and rang through the whole camp. Soon, her faithful deputy, Rustyclaw was by her side, closely followed by Blazey.

"Not more than two moons ago, a strange cat came to our clan badly injured. Our medicine cat, Patchstep, healed her. She has decided to join our clan, and protect it as one of our warriors. She will now be given her Warrior name!"

Blazey padded up next to Wildstar. Wildstar turned to Blazey. "From now on, you will no longer be known as Blazey, but as Blazeheart!" Wildstar touched her nose to Blazeheart's flank and said the traditional blessing. Wildstar turned back to the clan. "As is tradition, Blazeheart will stay up tonight, guarding the camp, while everyone sleeps, until sunrise."

There were cheers from the clan. Over her time here, Blazeheart had snuck her way into everyone's heart. Well, everyone except Sparrowfrost. She detested Blazeheart with every fiber of her being. It was only natural. She was jealous of Blazeheart for stealing her mate, Rustyclaw's, attention. When everyone cheered, she spat. She would get that little witch!

***xBlazeheartx***

Blazeheart sighed it was great for her to be part of a clan once again, but it was also painful. She longed to be with her friends in RiverClan, but a few moons back, badgers attacked and almost killed everyone. Everyone, but Pepperfleck, the cat who was the father to the soon to come kits, her, and some other cats.

Her first apprentice, Gustpaw, was sadly killed by a badger. She began to remember it. She and Gustpaw had fought bravely, managing to drive out three badgers, but as soon she getting the fourth, it pounced on her light brown spotted apprentice and torn her up leaving blood covering the camp. Blazeheart pushed back the thought; _they even got my name right_.

She shot Sparrowfrost a glowering look form her only amber eye. The truth was that she hated the dark queen as much Sparrowfrost hated her. She hated the way her treated her kits, the way she named them, and how rude she was to every cat, like she was the leader of the clan. Blazeheart faced a cat like this before. Her worst enemy, the cat who got her exiled, the cat who almost killed her, and other titles she deemed her. Pouncepaw.

Rustyclaw pressed on to her flank and whispered, "Blazeheart, welcome to the clan". She couldn't help to purr and press into his fur. For awhile everything felt safe with him by her side, but that ended as soon as the vigil started.

Blazeheart noticed as a cat figure come closer to her. Turns out it was Sparrowfrost. She snarled at her and lunged forward, but missed. Blazeheart kicked Sparrowfrost and then pinned her down. Her other eye suddenly opened. The eyes was jet black and her other eye's pupil was darkening; she was spiteful at the moment.

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Wildstar noticed the small ring of cats and her hackles rose. Everyone else was in their den, and she had a bad feeling about this. She ran into the ring, pushing her way through. There weren't that many cats, so it wasn't hard. At the center, she was met with a very aggressive Blazeheart, and a pinned and snarling Sparrowfrost. This needed to end. Now.

Wildstar hissed through clenched teeth. Her ears where back and her tail were poofed out. Well, poofed out more than normal. "Stop this nonsense, right this instant!" she spat at them. Honestly! Sometimes it felt as if she were dealing with kits. Blazeheart reluctantly got off of an irritated Sparrowfrost, and took back her position near the entrance to the camp. Sparrowfrost growled once more, and then sulked back to the nursery.

Wildstar sighed, and padded to her den. When she got there, she was met with the kind amber eyes she loved so much. "You handled that well," Eveningpelt commented, licking the top of Wildstar's head. Wildstar nuzzled his chest, enjoying his warmth for a bit, and then sighed. "Hm..?" Eveningpelt looked into the two different colored eyes of his mate. One red, one blue. He much preferred the blue one, but he adored the one accompanied by a brown spot.

He licked her black nose. "You seem troubled," he said softly. "What's wrong?" Wildstar sighed, and then spilled her worries of Blazeheart, Sparrowfrost, and Rustyclaw onto him. He gave the occasional nod, and a comment every here or there, but stayed silent for the most part. She loved that about him, how he was there when she needed him most.

She nuzzled him under his chin. "We should get some sleep, it's late," she said quietly. He nodded. "I should head back to the Warriors den. Good night, Wildstar," He said reluctantly. He padded out of the den. Wildstar hesitated, poked her head out of the den, and then called to him, "Would you please stay in my den tonight?" She saw him turn around, stand there for a moment, then smile. He padded back to her den, and they both curled up side by side. Soon, everyone in camp was fast asleep. Everyone but Blazeheart.

***xBlazeheartx***

Blazeheart longed to sleep, but she remembered Bone's warning clearly, _don't fall asleep or else you'll forget who you are_. '_Why would I forget who I was? Does that mean Jungle is going to wipe away my history like the river and sand?'_ The thought dug deeper into her mind. She whimpered and padded out of the warrior den. _I need to take a walk_, Blazeheart sighed and padded toward the entrance, where she spotted a pair of eyes, icy blue ones. It wasn't Sparrowfrost, but the ghost of Scourge.

"Greetings, Scourge. So are we going to train", Blazeheart greeted the ghost with a silky purr.

"Of course, my apprentice", he growled in his icy tone, "Follow". Scourge padded out the camp and into a moonlit clearing, where mentors would train their apprentices. "Okay Blazeheart try a skydrop on me", he mewed. Blazeheart glanced up uneasily and then leaped into the tree; she waited for a moment before she leaped on Scourge tackling him. "Great job just put more anger into the attack", he purred.

"I-I can't Scourge, I might hurt the kits", she responded. Scourge narrowed his icy blue eyes and hissed into her ear, "I have to go Blazeheart. I hoped your kits follow the same path as you." Blazeheart watched as he faded away, leaving her alone in the clearing. Blazeheart padded away with pang of regret. _Why do I feel safe around Scourge? He's dead and I'm not. If he was alive, then maybe it worked out_. It was dawn when she came back, facing Rustyclaw with sadness. _I love Rustyclaw, but why do I feel disappointed?_

"Patchstep, come quickly, Blazeheart's kitting", Wildstar yowled, she and Blazeheart had just return from a patrol and then she began yowling in pain.

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Patchstep worked quickly, moving the soon-to-be queen to the queens den carefully. Blazeheart was yowling the whole time and Rustyclaw was right by her side, licking her comfortingly. The kits where born successfully and Blazeheart radiated pride. She licked the kits clean. However, she wasn't the only proud one.

Rustyclaw sat by her side, purring loudly, as if those where his kits lying by Blazeheart. Wildstar noticed, and smiled happily at her loyal deputy. He had found himself someone far better than Sparrowfrost, and she was glad. She stood and padded to the other side of Blazeheart. "So what will you name them?"

***xBlazeheartx***

"The ginger and white tabby tom will be, Firekit, after his fur", she mewed proudly flicking her tail to the large kit, then to the smaller ginger and white tabby, "she will be known as Redkit".

"Can I name the last two", Rustyclaw purred his frosty blue eyes sparkling at her. Blazeheart nodded sleepily to Rustyclaw.

"The the small tom will be Ebonykit and the black and white she-cat will be Shadekit', he mewed, his eyes flickering to the kits in turn.

"Beautiful names", she mewed quietly. Blazeheart's amber eye, the same color of owl's eyes, closed. The ginger and white tabby queen drifted into sleep.

_Blazeheart was walking along in the forest until the overwhelming order of smoke flared into air, just then fire burst out of the nowhere trapping here. "What's going on", she demand as a black Maine Coon tom with leaf green eyes sat lazily on a branch. "You have been chosen, Blazeheart", the cat rasped. _

_ She narrowed her owl amber eye, "to do what", she asked gruffly in her alto voice. Just then the Maine Coon leaped down, revealing her first mate, Nightleaf, tragically mauled half to death by foxes. The foxes didn't kill him, oh no, he died from his wounds and blood loss. Padding next to him was a small spiky gray and white kit with gleaming amber eyes. _

_ "To guide Ragekit to become the good warrior he could be", Nightleaf rasped, "Five of the Dark forests have come back", he paused as the fire got bigger destroy the trees and continued, "their mother filled with hate, but a broken shadow, the shattered Blaze of the river, and the star of the wild can reform them, but beware one will cause chaos to the clans". Nightleaf grabbed the kit, leaped off the branch and disappeared. _

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Wildstar padded from the nursery, a grin firm on her face. She didn't notice Brokenshadow until they collided and fell back. Wildstar looked up and noticed her old friend. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry Brokenshadow! Are you alright?" she asked, distress in her red and blue eyes. Brokenshadow got to her paws, chuckling. "I'm fine, Wildstar."

She dipped her head respectfully. Wildstar blushed, looking around nervously. Brokenshadow picked up her head and smiled. "Do you think you'll ever get used to being leader, Wildstar?" she asked, playfully. "I have accepted the responsibility, but not all the respect that comes with it. I still wish I where a warrior, not a leader. I honestly miss sleeping in the warrior den…" Wildstar trailed off, remembering the long nights with her clan mates.

Brokenshadow smile turned grim. "We all miss you in the den. It's kind of like a cloudy day, if you know what I mean." Wildstar nodded, then licked Brokenshadow on the ear. "May Starclan bless you, my friend." Then she padded off into the clearing in the center of camp.

She picked up a vole and trotted into her den. As she was settling down to eat, the prophecy came crashing into her head. _'Five of Dark forest have come back, their mother full of hate, but only the broken shadow, a shattered blaze of the river, and the star of the wild can reform them, but beware…' _Drizzlepelt had told her, but the warning had never been finished._ 'What am I to be so weary of?'_ she thought.

Her thoughts where interrupted when an apprentice burst into her den. It was Featherpaw. "Wildstar…" she choked out. Wildstar rolled her eyes. "Have you and Cinderpaw been at it again?" she asked. "No, It's Rosepaw! She's hurt!" Wildstar was on her paws in a flash, following the apprentice to her clan mate.

***xBlazeheartx***

When Wildstar got there, she notice Rosepaw, her blue eyes widen with fear. She was uncertain that Rustyclaw's little sister survive this. Before Drizzlepelt was killed, Rosepaw was born. "Featherpaw what happened?" "It was Goldenclan! They stole some our kits, newborns, and Ragekit and Angrykit. Rosepaw tried to stop them, but they knocked her away". Just then a yowl bust through the forest. It was Blazeheart and she was ticked off. She noticed as the ginger and white tabby ran past her with a few of her warriors.

"Wait up", Wildstar yowled follow the patrol. It was Omenstare, Splashfur, Rustyclaw, Brokenshadow, Darknessleaf, Cinderpaw, and Sparkpaw. Blazeheart lashed her tail as she ran. "I smell them", whispered Omenstare.

"Then we attack, and steal the kits back", Wildstar ordered and then turned to see Blazeheart disappeared. "We attach…NOW!" Wildstar let a battle yowl and raced in the camp. Blazeheart was already in battle with the leader. Her closed eye was open, darkened and cloudy, like she was blind in that eye. Suddenly a screech broke out. It was Brackenstar yowling in pain is stomach was ripped open and blood gushed out like a river. Blood licked at Blazeheart's snowy white paws. A smirk raced across the ginger and white tabby face. Blazeheart grabbed the dying Brackenstar and shook him like dog would and threw him to the ground.

"Where's my kits, Crow-food", she spat spitefully. Brackenstar didn't reply. He went limp and stopped breathing. Blazeheart swiveled around and leaped on top of a warrior who had pinned down Darknessleaf. Her eyes burned with at the light of battle.

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Wildstar pounced onto the nearest warrior. She pinned them down and racked her claws across there belly. Blood spurted out as they yowled. They flipped her off of them and got to there paws. It was a she-cat with golden fur, as almost all Goldenclan cats had, and a white tip on her tail.

"Lightheart," she spat. The deputy of Goldenclan. "Where are our kits?" she demanded. Lightheart scoffed. "None of your concern, Taintedpelt!" The deputy spat, humor in her voice. "At least my pelt has a chance at camouflage," She spat back, just as humorous and angry as Lightheart's remark had been. Lightheart growled and lunged at her. Wildstar easily dodged, and pinned her down once again

This time, she simply held her there firmly. She assessed her warriors, then noticed something. Her blood ran cold. Blazeheart was attacking a warrior, but didn't seem to notice the danger behind her. Before, it had seemed as if Brackenstar was down for the count. But every leader is granted nine lives by Starclan. Wildstar's ears went back as her eyes widened. "Blazeheart, look out!" she yelped, hoping the tabby-and-white warrior would turn in time. But that was too much to hope for.

**Muahahahaha! I is evil! w I know we said it would be posted on xBlazeheartx's profile, but this way seemed easier. :) **

**FOR MY FANS: I MIGHT BE POSTING THE LONG-AWAITED SECOND CHAPTER FOR **_**Broken Promise**_** SOOM! STAY POSTED!**

**R&R! Love you all! 3 ~Itachi-luver1342 and xBlaxeheartx**__


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*Last Chapter*~*~*~

_Before, it had seemed as if Brackenstar was down for the count. But every leader is granted nine lives by Starclan. Wildstar's ears went back as her eyes widened. "Blazeheart, look out!" she yelped, hoping the tabby-and-white warrior would turn in time. But that was too much to hope for._

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Brackenstar leaped. Blazeheart turned. Wildstar screamed. Then, it was too fast. Suddenly, it seemed, just as Brackenstar was about to land on Blazeheart, there was a flash of orange, and Brackenstar was…gone.

Wildstar blinked, her ears pricked back up. She found a dark orange tom on top of the Goldenclan leader. She smiled, recognizing him in an instant. There, bravely positioned on top of Brackenstar, growling and hissing viciously, was her best friend. "Rustyclaw…" Blazeheart breathed.

"Where are my kits?" he growled. Wildstar wasn't sure wither he meant Ragekit and Angrykit, or Blazeheart's new kits. But the intensity in his eyes was so scary, Wildstar was sure every cat within many tail lengths radius's fur stood on end. Brackenstar was wearing his bravest face, and still looked like a scared kit.

Brackenstar growled to his clan mates, "…Return the kits…" Goldenclan warriors came timidly out of the bush. All of them where carrying kits. They set the kits down under Rustyclaw's frightening gaze, then dashed for the safety of the brush.

Brackenstar squirmed out from under Rustyclaw and yowled, "Retreat!" Lightheart wriggled out from under Wildstar, and dashed off after her leader. Wildstar gave a cry of triumph and the rest of the small group joined in. There would be a great celebration that night.

Rustyclaw's stern gaze evaporated when he saw the kits all safe. He nuzzled Angrykit and Ragekit, and then licked Blazeheart's kits. _'Looks like he meant ALL of 'his' kits' _Wildstar thought, smiling she picked up Ragekit and they all turned towards camp.

~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~

Wildstar stood atop Highstone. "May all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting." Her voice rang clear through the whole camp. Soon, everyone was gathered.

"Four and a half moons ago, kits where taken from our camp by Goldenclan," hisses of rage where heard across the gathered cats, "I stand before you with two of these brave kits, and there litter mates. The time has come for them to become apprentices," yowls of approval rang across the camp. Wildstar signaled for silence. Angrykit was first.

"From this day forwards, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Brackenpaw. Omenstare, come forward." The albino tom stood from his place and padded up next to Wildstar and Brackenpaw. "Omenstare, you were Crimsonflare's apprentice. She taught you well. You are cunning and an excellent hunter. I hope you will pass on some of those qualities to Brackenpaw." Omenstare and Brackenpaw touched noses, and then padded off the Highstone. "Brackenpaw, Brackenpaw!" the clan chanted.

Next was Spitekit. He became Barkpaw, and his mentor was Brokenshadow. Then, Brokenkit became Willowpaw, and his mentor was Blazeheart. Hatekit became Spottedpaw, and her mentor was Snowpelt. Lastly, Ragekit became Graypaw, and his mentor was Wildstar.

Graypaw looked up at his new mentor in astonishment. She touched noses with him and smiled at him kindly. She closed the ceremony, and told the new apprentices there training would start first thing in the morning. Everyone went to their dens.

Wildstar entered her den, where Eveningpelt was waiting. They touched noses. It was quiet for a long time. Eveningpelt broke the silence with a soft murmur, "You did well." Wildstar pulled away, unsure. "You really think so…? I didn't pare them to untrustworthy mentors…?" She was like this after every apprentice ceremony. It was only natural.

Eveningpelt just shook his head, smiling. He was far beyond used to it. In fact, if she wasn't like that, he would be extremely worried. He pushed his nose into her fur. "You did what you thought was right. That's all we expect. It's also what makes you such a good leader." Wildstar smiled. With that, they curled up and went to sleep.

Wildstar got up early the next morning. She padded over to the apprentice den. She poked her head through the bracken and looked around. She spotted a gray-and-white form curled up farther down. She padded into the den quietly, so as not to wake the other apprentices.

When she got to Graypaw, she stopped. She poked him. He didn't move. She poked him harder. He still didn't move. She huffed in frustration. Using both her paws, she shook him until his eyes flew open. He jumped to his paws and looked around. He found his mentor looking at him smugly. "It's time for your first training lesson."

Graypaw's eyes shone with excitement. "Really, Wildstar?" he mewed. Wildstar nodded, a smile playing on her face. Graypaw jumped up and down, then bounded over to the camp's entrance, his tail held high. Wildstar laughed, shaking her head, and then followed her enthusiastic apprentice.

***xBlazeheartx***

Blazeheart woke in the nursery, blinking she looked around only Snowflight and now Darknessleaf were the nursery, both were expecting kits, Darknessleaf's kits father was Blackheart while Snowflight's were unknown. "Blazeheart, it's time for my training", Willowpaw called for his mentor. The long-haired dark brown tabby tom waited impatiently for his mentor. Finally Blazeheart appeared, "okay let's start with battle-training and then hunting", she mewed sharply. The long-haired apprentice glowered slightly as they padded out of camp.

"Hey, Wildstar, can we practice battling first", the orange and white warrior asked.

"Sure Blazeheart", she replied and then nodded to Sparkflash, Sparkpaw had received his warrior name and wore it proudly. Blazeheart, Willowpaw, Graypaw, and Wildstar padded toward the clearing.

"Okay let's start with Front paw moves", Blazeheart mewed her eyes gleaming. "I'll show you, the front paw blow". Blazeheart raced up to Wildstar aiming her paw at Wildstar's head bring her down. "Now you try", she meowed turning to the apprentices.

~*~*~*Itachi-luver1342*~*~*~

Wildstar watched her apprentice proudly. It had been roughly two moons since they had been apprenticed and they were doing extraordinary. Graypaw was showing much promise and her heart leaped when she thought about him becoming a warrior.

Greypaw leaped up from the roll he had been performing to finish the move. "How was that, Wildstar?" he mewed excitedly. Wildstar nodded, and his chest puffed up with pride. Her whiskers twitched with amusement. He may be performing advanced moves, but he was still young.

Cinderpaw looked at Greypaw for a moment, and then smiled. "That was awesome! Can you show me that again?" she mewed, her red eyes sparkling with excitement. As Greypaw performed the move again, Wildstar turned to Eveningpelt, Cinderpaw's mentor.

"She should become a warrior soon," she commented quietly. Eveningpelt nodded. "Rosepaw and Featherpaw too," he mewed. Wildstar nodded, "There assessment will begin after we return to camp. If they do well, the ceremony will begin at sunhigh." Evening pelt nodded, and then turned back to his apprentice, eyes shining with pride.

Eveningpelt didn't see, but Wildstar's eyes glowed as well.

Rosepaw, Featherpaw, and Cinderpaw all dashed through the entrance to camp. Cinderpaw and Featherpaw where pushing each other and Rosepaw was dashing for Wildstar's den, she durst through the screen of moss and mewed, "We passed!" Wildstar got to her paws and nodded. "I will speak with your mentors, and then we will have the warriors ceremony." Rosepaw dipped her head respectfully, and padded out of the den.

Wildstar padded out of her den, beckoning over Eveningpelt, Splashfur, and Blackheart. She conversed with them for a few minutes, then jumped onto the Highstone. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting." As she recited the ancient words, which rang across the whole clearing, cats began to pad out of their dens and gather.

Once everyone was settled, Wildstar spoke, "This was long overdue," she announced, then turned to Eveningpelt. "Eveningpelt, Is your apprentice, Cinderpaw, ready for her warrior ceremony?" Eveningpelt straightened, and replied, "She has trained well." Wildstar repeated the question to the two other mentors, and received the same answer.

She turned to the three apprentices. Her eyes rested on Cinderpaw. She beckoned them all up with a twitch of her tail. They padded up to stand next to their leader, shifting with excitement.

"I, Wildstar, leader of Owlclan, Call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cinderpaw, Rosepaw, Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

They stood, their chests puffed out and their eyes sparkling, and replied, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names," she continued, "Cinderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cinderfoot. Starclan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Owlclan." She rested her muzzle gingerly on top of Cinderfoot's head, and the new warrior licked her leader's shoulder respectfully. Rosepaw became Rosepelt, and Featherpaw became Featherstep. The new warrior's names rang across the clearing as the clan chanted, "Cinderfoot! Rosepelt! Featherstep!"

As the three warriors sat vigil that night, Wildstar watched from the entrance to her den. Her eyes betrayed the range of emotions overcoming her. Pride, sadness, uncertainty, fear, and many more flashed in her red and blue eyes, but her body language was calm and respectful.

Her ear twitched as she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Eveningpelt padding up to her. Shouldn't you be asleep?" he mewed calmly. "I could ask you the same thing," she relied. He nodded. "I suppose you could."

He watched her for a few minutes, and then asked seriously, "What's wrong?" She didn't reply. How would he react if he knew…? "Nothing," she mewed stubbornly. "Wildstar, don't lie to me. I can tell something's bothering you. She sighed, defeated. "Follow me…" she mewed, heading into her den.

Eveningpelt jumped to his paws, shocked. "She's _WHAT_?" Wildstar nodded. "It _**MUST**_be kept a secret, do you understand? No one can know." He nodded, not hearing that she had just said. She sighed. It was no use.

***xBlazeheartx***

The next day Blazeheart padded to Wildstar's den, her kits reached their sixth moon meaning she and her kits will out the nursery and a newer dens.

"Wildstar, you there", Blazeheart mewed, her amber and her blind darker amber glancing into the dark.

"Yes, come on in, Blazeheart", Wildstar mewed. Blazeheart nodded and padded into the leader's den.

"My kits are ready to be apprentices", she mewed happily with a hint of sadness. Their father would never see his kits become apprenticed. She secretly wished that Pepperfleck would come find her and stop the whole Rustyclaw fight. She also secretly wished for him to not find her because he might harm her. Blazeheart shook it off and glanced at Wildstar, waiting for a reply. Wildstar nodded and signaled for her to leave.

Moments passed since she had her chat with Wildstar and finally, Wildstar jumped on to highstone. Blazeheart gathered up her kit and strolled to the highstone.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highstone for a clan meeting", Wildstar yowled. Quickly and swiftly the clan members gather beneath the highstone.

"Blazeheart's kits are ready to become apprentices", she was cut short by Sparkflash.

"Even the one that looks like Scourge", he challenged her. Before Wildstar could reply back, Sparrowfrost chimed in. "She's trying to destroy us with her spawn and overthrow you", Sparrowfrost hissed and soon more cats were chiming in. Only a few cats didn't join in, Rustyclaw, Graypaw, Darknessleaf, Patchstep, Snowflight, Blackheart, Brokenshadow, and Eveningpelt. Blazeheart was overwhelmed with all the vicious remarks about and felt something prickling her, the urge to kill. _No I can't….must runaway, no must stay_ _and kill_, Blazeheart took a step toward the cats, her face twisted fear and bloodlust, and finally took a mad dash from camp, to GoldenClan's territory.

Brackenstar was out hunting when Blazeheart appeared. Before he could attack. Blazeheart grabbed the back of his neck, throwing him roughly to the ground. "Say hello to StarClan for me", she mewed in a metallic tone and brutally mauled him until he died. She gave a smirk and began lapping up the blood; letting the metallic taste rush into her.

**Hey guys! That's the end of chapter 3! Sorry it's so late! I took forever finishing my portion. Anyway, stay toned for chapter 4! Love you! ~Itachiluver1342 and xBlazeheartx**


End file.
